Mitzu Meets L
by Potential Misfit
Summary: My fangirly character, Mitzu Yagami, meets her fandom master, L Lawliet. Oh, you'll love it, dahlings! It was randomly rated. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MITZU'S FIRST NAME! Or at least I thought I did till I searched it on here.
1. Resteraunt Games

**(Happy Halloween!!! I am just going to say this now: TheEvilMuffinToaster ROX MAH SOX!!! This fanfic is officially dedicated to her. YOU ROCK TEMT!!! And also, to celebrate my 4-day weekend, I give you *trumpets sound* AN ABNORMALLY LONG CHAPPIE!!!)**

_"W-what kind of game?" I asked nervously._

_"A fun one!" she clapped her hands together gleefully._

"Okay, so we shall play four games."

"That should give my cousin more than enough time to fix his flawless hair."

Hotaru giggled.

"Okay, first game. Would you rather."

She gave me an evil grin as she turned towards Ryuga.

"Okay, mister. Would you rather…kiss Light or kiss Mitzu?"

Suguri and Hotaru snickered evilly.

"Wha?! That's not even reasonable!"

"Is too!" She turned back to Ryuga.

"Well???"

"Umm…I guess…I'd choose…"

"He's hesitating! He's hesitating!"

"He's GAY!!! YAAAY!!! YAOI!!!"

"He is not!" I said in his defense.

"I am not! I choose Mitzu!" he said at the same time as me.

All was quiet. Until…

"Okay, now that we got _that_ into the air, I have decided that game is boring. So we move to our second game. What's on your mind. On the count of three, everyone has to _honestly _say what's on their mind. Okay? Ready…1...2...3..."

"Ryuga!" I said

"Skittles and Ryuga!" Suguri said.

"Mitzu and cake." Ryuga said monotonously

Hotaru and Suguri squealed.

"Together or apart?" Suguri asked.

"Hmn…Mitzu first, then cake."

Oh my gosh. Light was _constantly_ raving about what a sugar whore he is. So the fact that he put me before cake is just…touching.

"Hey, Hotaru. You never said what's on your mind."

"Oh...um…well…don't laugh…"

"We won't, now spit it out!"

"Okay okay! Turquoise giraffes and purple koalas doin' the Macarena."

"EHH MACARENA!!! ALRIGHT!"

"Yeah…that one…"

Ryuga hit his forehead against the table.

"When will the madness stop."

"Why doesn't your voice ever have any emotion in it?" Hotaru questioned.

"What do you mean."

"Take that sentence for example. It is a question, right?"

"Right."

"But you made it sound like a statement."

"So."

"See! Another question less question."

"Doesn't that make it a statement."

"Okay, you're just doing it to piss me off!"

"Sorry."

"_Jerk!_" she mumbled.

I was desperate to change the subject.

"Okay, what's the third game?"

"Oh goody! You'll love this game! Okay, Hotaru and Mitzu, remember the previously mentioned Florida road trip? The one we went on because I round housed that guy at McDonald's who spilt 210 degree coffee in my lap? And we sang along with the radio on the way?"

"Wait. You're _all_ from America."

"Of course!"

'_I love how he didn't care she round housed someone.' _I thought

"Okay, continue."

"Anyways, this game is the sing-along game. Any song is acceptable, but you must sing the first 10 seconds of the song. Hotaru, you start."

"Okay. Here goes."

"_Here comes the sun,_

_Doo doo doo doo._

_Here comes the sun,_

_And I say._

_It's all right._"

We clapped politely.

"Okay, Suguri. You go."

"Otay."

"_I was a quick, wet boy_

_Diving too deep for coins,_

_All of your streetlight eyes,_

_Wide on my plastic toys._"

"Oh my goomis! Flightless Bird?! Iron&Wine?! I LOVE YOU!"

"Thank you, Hotaru, for my first uncomfortable moment of the day. I appreciate it."

"Okay, Ryuga. You go."

"I can't believe I'm doing this…all right."

"_Alone she sleeps in the shirt of man_

_With my three wishes clutched in her hand_

_The first that she be spared the pain_

_That comes from a dark and laughing rain_"

We sat there, speechless.

"Wow…that was beautiful, Ryuga."

"It's an old song I learned from-"

"From where?" I pressed. I unconsciously scooted closer to him in the booth, our thighs now touching.

He seemed unfazed.

"It's odd…I can't remember…"

I sighed. My breath swept his hair about his face.

He slowly closed his eyes. I leaned in.

"Mitzu! It's your turn to sing!"

"Oh? Alright."

"_All around me are familiar faces._

_Worn put places, worn out faces._

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere._

_Their tears are filling up their glasses._

_No expression, no expression._"

I was staring at Ryuga, completely lost in song.

"Mitzu-you can stop singing…" I heard faintly.

"_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow._

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow._

_I find it kinda funny,_

_I find it kinda sad._

_The dreams in which I'm dying-_"

"Are the best-I've ever-had." I finished slowly.

He picked up right where I left off.

"_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles._"

He pressed our noses together.

"_It's a very very,_

_Mad world."_

"Uh…hey guys?" Suguri said.

My head shot up.

"Yes...yes…oh! Yes?"

"Not to ruin the Disney moment here, but we still have one more game to play."

"What is it?"

"Restaurant tag."

"We haven't played that since the Denny's-"

"Of '07 in Florida, we know!"

And it was perfect, because right at that moment, the waiter walked up.

"Hello today, folks. This is Yagami, party of five?"

"Yes, our fifth is in the bathroom."

"See how he had a questioning tone, Ryuga?" Hotaru softly lectured.

"Okay, so for starters, what would you like to drink."

The waiter looked pointedly at Ryuga.

"Um…I'll take green tea."

"Okay, and for the lady in the blue shirt?"

"Uh…Coke?"

"Is Pepsi okay?"

"NO! It's not okay! No one ever notices the very different and significant tastes of Coke and Pepsi-" She sighed.

"Yes. Pepsi's fine."

"Okay…for your missing link?"

"Coffee. Black coffee." Yeah, I know him that well.

"Okay, and for you?"

"Raspberry Ice Tea."

"Is Brisk branding okay?"

My eyes widened.

"YES!"

"Okay…and for the spunky one?"

"I'd like a hot cocoa with one big marshmallow instead of a lot of tiny ones." She shuddered.

"That's just icky. Iddy biddy tiny monsters, bobbing in your-"

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks."

Suguri caught him by his shirt sleeve.

"Oh, and sir?"

"He turned around.

"Yes?"

She tapped him on the chest with one finger.

"You're it. Tag and tell your friends in the back."

She shooed him off and sighed blissfully.

"Aah...love my life."


	2. Giggles

**(Okay, so my friend was totes trying to steal L from me as a cosplay idea for AnimeVegas, and I was like "Bitch no!" and she's like, "You can be Light!" and I was like, "How bouts I shove this strawberry lollipop up your nose?" and now I'm going to be L next year. :3)**

Light walked by a waiter mumbling something gleefully to himself. I watched as he saw said waiter tap a waitress on the shoulder, and grin. He closed his eyes, and I could hear him thinking, '_Crap! Suguri's here!' _As he slid in next to Hotaru, he gave Suguri an annoyed glare.

"Hello, Suguri."

"Hello, Lightykins!" she sing-songed.

He flinched, and blushed slightly.

"I see you _still _won't let me live that down."

"_Never, _Lightykins."

Ryuga cocked his head to the side.

"How does she know Light-kun."

Hotaru scowled.

I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Suguri's the oldest, at 20 year's old, Hotaru's 19, and I'm 18. Suguri and Light used to play together as children, before he was deemed to 'exceptional' for the cute, spunky baby we knew as Suguri."

"Is it safe to hang out with such older people."

"Oh relax, Ryu. Hotaru's the mature one, until you get her at a sleepover, and Suguri has the spirits of a five year old."

Suguri nodded her head vigorously.

"It's true!"

The waiter came back, laughing as he set our drinks down on the table. We grabbed our own separate cups as he shakily asked what we wanted.

Hotaru grinned.

"Enjoying your game, sir?"

"Ha-oh yes. See, I tagged a waitress, who tagged a customer, who tagged a little boy, who ran into the bathroom, and tagged this old man and…ha ha, this is fun."

Hotaru nodded happily. She loved this game more than Suguri.

"Okay, so what did you want to eat?"

**(AN:// Yeah…I can only really do American entrees. So yeah…)**

"Cake. Strawberry Cake." Ryu said.

"Ha, he said that like James Bonds!" Suguri whispered.

Hotaru hummed the Strawberry Shortcake theme.

The waiter looked at me.

"Oh…uh…I'll take chicken fingers."

Everyone gave me a weird look.

"What?! I'm barely 18! No one said anything when Ryu ordered cake!"

Ryuga got a weird look on his face when I said my age.

Light ground his teeth.

"Quit calling him Ryu! His name is Ryuga."

I nudged him with my leg.

The waiter continued taking orders and left. I leaned in to Light, and whispered.

"Are you jealous? Do you want a cute nickname too?"

"He already has Lightykins." Suguri pointed out.

I pouted.

"Does Misa Misa not give you nicknames?"

"Oh, she does." Ryuga said, a little irritably.

Light's eyes widened.

"Don't say her name! It's like a taboo! Say it, and she'll come!"

"That's what she said!" Hotaru squealed.

Light smirked.

"That was a good one. But seriously you guys, she has the ears of a bat! Just don't say Misa Misa's name."

"But you just said it!" Hotaru pointed out.

"So it must be a load of bull!"

And then suddenly, a gust of cold wind blew my hair about my face, and Misa Amane strolled in.

We all slumped a little in our seats.

"Oh…my bad, Light." Suguri mumbled.

"Oh, Liiight!!!? I heard you calling my name from my apartment, so I ran over!? I thought you might wanna see me today!?" Her voice rang through the restaurant, going up at the end so everything sounded like a question.

Light, Ryuga, and I slammed our heads on the table.

"Ungh…I forgot what an annoying _bitch _that girl is."

Light stepped on my toe.

"Now do you all believe me? Don't utter her name!"

"I'm sorry Light."

"Oh Light? I found you!? Yaaay!? And your cousins here? Now this can really be fun!?"

I saw Suguri grimace, and mumble something about her 'giving blondes a bad name.' and 'making her actually regret being a natural blonde.'

Yeah. It was that bad.

I thought of something quickly.

"Hey guys, I just thought of something. Let me speak."

"With pleasure." Light grimaced.

As soon as Misa reached the table, I put on a fake smile and squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Misa!!! It's you! Hey, how come you're here? Light here was just telling me how you had a surprise photo shoot with Matsui."

She checked her watch.

"Oh, gee, you're right!? I can't stay!?"

She pecked a stiff Light on the cheek.

"We'll have to do this some other time? Bye!?"

And she left just as quickly.

Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"For that, I condemn you. No one has the skill to get rid of Misa that quickly." Ryuga tiredly close his eyes.

"I swear, that girl kills brain cells."

Suguri put a finger thoughtfully on her lip.

"Hmn…I wonder… eh, what the hell. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

She looked around expectantly.

Hotaru slapped her forehead.

"You, my friend, need a V8."

I grinned. The waiter swooped out of no where with a steaming tray of food. Well, I shouldn't say _steaming_ because Light and Hotaru ordered salads. And then there was Ryu's cake. And I believe Suguri ordered sherbert.

So the only steaming thing was my chicken fingers.

Basically, the waiter carried a lukewarm tray to the table. He set the plates down, and ran from a waitress sprinting at top speed, yelling, "You're gonna be It!!!"

Light scoffed.

"They obviously don't get out much."

We dug into our food, and I already started painting faces on my chicken people.

***Authoress*Is*Too*Gosh*Darn*Lazy*To*Continue*This*Paragraph*Sorry***

"I'm stuffed!"

Light looked at me incredulously.

"How Mitzu? The dish came with three chicken fingers, and you drowned them in ketchup. How is that even healthy?"

"First off, that wasn't ketchup, it was the hair and clothes of my chicken finger people. Second of all-oh, they have butter pecan rum ice cream!"

Ryu tilted his head.

"Something tells me we shouldn't let her order that."

"For once, I agree with Ryuga. Mitzu-"

"Mr. Waiter Person! Come hither!"

The waiter rushed up.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Could you get me a cup of butter pecan rum ice cream please?"

"Right up."

Hotaru's eyes locked on me.

"Mitzu, did you just order what I think you ordered?"

Suguri looked up.

"It was just banana nut bread."

"No Suguri, it was butter pecan rum ice cream."

Suguri's eyes widened like saucers.

"NO! Mitzu, how could you?! You remember what happened last time!"

"What happened last time." Ryuga asked.

Hotaru was too upset to point out the lack of curiosity.

"She started dancing on tables, and we still haven't found her shirt if you catch my drift."

"Oh…that's bad."

"Yeah."

The waiter appeared with my ice cream.

I took it from him so they couldn't take it from me.

"Thank you, my good man!"

Suguri tried to snatch the ice cream from me.

I hurriedly shoveled ice cream down my throat, barely tasting it.

"Mitzu, slow down! You'll get sick!" Light scolded.

***AHECKOFALOTOFICECREAMLATERS!***

I hiccupped, grinning stupidly.

"Dat wash gewd."

Light face palmed.

"Oh god, she's slurring her words."

I lazily looked over at Hotaru.

"No I'm -hic- not!"

Light tossed two hundred dollar bills out on the table.

"Let's get her out of here before she starts stripping."

Light and Hotaru supported me on my way out the booth. I stumbled a little bit anyways.

As we made our way towards the door, our waiter ran up. He tapped Suguri on the shoulder, and smirked.

"Tag. You're it."

She eyed him, basking in delicious familiarity.

"Suguri…remember…our tipsy friend?"

She walked away from him, with stars in her eyes.

"I think I'm in love."

***THE SEVEN STEPS IT TAKES TO GET OUTSIDE LATERSSS!***

I stumbled slowly down the street towards Hotaru's car. I giggled.

"Who knew butter pecan rum ice cream contained rum?"

Hotaru tightened her grip on me.

"We all did. Now c'mon. We're almost there."

I stopped. So did they.

"Wait…Ryu, come here."

He walked over.

"Can you -hic- give me a piggy back ride?"

"Ah…Light. Do I have to."

Light thought for a while.

"Yes…yes you do."

I squealed, as Ryu motioned for me to jump on his back.

I hopped on, and he caught me.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"_Hello hello hellooo!_"

"Uh…hi."

"Watcha doin'?"

"I am giving you a piggyback ride against my will."

I sighed in his ear. He twitched.

"Well that's nice of you."

I rested my head in the crook of his neck for a while.

"Am I heavy?"

"No."

"How old are you?"

"Hmn…it's 2009, right. So I'm 29."

I made a bad noise.

"What. I don't feel it's that old."

"It is if I have a crush on you."

He almost dropped me.

"What."

"You heard me. I. Like. You."

"Oh…"

It was silent as I slowly blacked out, one thing running through my mind.

'_Never eat butter pecan rum ice cream again!'_


	3. Happy Birthday, You Twit

**(I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Okay, so just so you know, I (Mitzu), would never approve getting drunk…unless you are Lawliet, in Vegas, and you happen to pass out in front of my house. Sorry, EvilMuffin, but just this chapter was requested by my friend for her birthday, as you can tell because I'd never approve of this pairing. And also, things'll get pretty graphic from now on, including the Beatles, dating shows, accidentally on purpose incest, a fist fight, sleepovers, dance offs, name changes, and the Cucumber song.)**

I woke up to Light and Hotaru conversing about me.

"…well how the hell was I supposed to know she'd get drunk?!" Hotaru whisper-yelled at Light.

I heard him sigh.

"Look…she's very…special to me, and I just don't like the idea of her with a man so much _older _than her."

I felt my head bob as someone sighed.

"Light-kun…"

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki, but I don't."

I heard Hotaru whisper '_Is this because of the incident?'_

"Yeah. She is just a huge trouble magnet, but she has so much potential."

"Hey, what incident." Ryu questioned.

'_Hmn…Ryuzaki, Light called him?'_

Light chuckled nervously.

"Ha ha…ah, it's nothing you should worry about, Ryuzaki."

"Light-kun, tell me or I'll raise your Kira percentage merely for the fact your nervousness is highly suspicious all on it's own."

Light growled.

"Okay, I'll tell you…but you can't over react!"

"Yagami-kun, when have you ever known me to show more than the necessary amount of emotion."

It was silent.

"Alright…well, one day, Mitzu and I went to the park. Suguri was sick that day, and she hadn't even met Hotaru yet."

'_Oh God! Not this story!' _I nuzzled my head fitfully into Ryuzaki's lap. He stiffened, and softly began to pet my hair.

"Well, we were going down the slide, and Mitzu giggled and went 'Hey, Light! Watch me go down this time!' and I turned around to watch her, and I panicked, because all I saw was feet as she went down to the slide. So I rush up the stairs, and all I see is her hit the ground _hard_. On her back, too. She lay on the floor, and I was so concerned, I fell down the slide head first."

"This is where it gets…interesting."

'_Light stop! I don't want him to think I'm some common slut! I have morals too!'_

"I'd landed right on top of her. I didn't realize how bad this was at that age, so I remained were I was, putting my arms on either side of her head. 'Are you okay?' I'd asked. She giggled, and said, 'I am now! My hero, my Light!' and she leans up and…well…"

"Use your words Light-kun."

He remained silent.

"SHE KISSED HIM!" Hotaru cried.

I shot up.

"IT WAS ONLY ONCE, AND I NEVER DID IT AGAIN, I _SWEAR_!"

I swooned.

"Ohh…my head…"

Ryuzaki and Hotaru looked at me.

"And besides that," I said, moving my head closer to the breeze from the window. "We were, like, seven and eight. It doesn't even count."

Hotaru giggled.

"Of course it doesn't!" She patted her heart with one hand.

" 'My hero! My Light!'" she mimicked. I closed my eyes tiredly.

"Sometimes, I really hate you, Hotaru."

"I second that notion." Light mumbled.

Ryuzaki smirked.

"Light-kun, are you blushing?"

"No!" Light said, a little too fast.

He turned his attention to me. He smiled playfully.

"So Mitzu…"

I closed my eyes.

"You can be easily replaced, Ryuzaki, for I am a girl of indecisive ways."

I opened my eyes, biting my pointer finger.

"As a matter of fact…hey, Light, how old is Matsuda?"

Light frowned.

"Only four years younger than Ryuzaki is…that's not that much better."

"He's only three years apart from me, and he's cute!"

Ryu gave me a weird look.

"Really? Matsuda to me? _Really_?"

I stuck out my nose, just to hide the blush.

"It's an obvious choice."

I flung my arms around his neck.

"I PICK YOU, RYUZAKI!"

He shuffled me off into my seat.

"That's what I thought."


	4. Glasses and Reluctance

**(All right, mon pallies, I decided Mitzu, since I am her, needs glasses. Because I do to. I can never call my sister Four Eyes again. Not even lovingly so…)**

I woke up in a huge, open area, with thick white curtains. Everything shone gold with the sunlight that, quite honestly, hurt my eyes. I looked around, and discovered that Hotaru and Suguri were on either side of me in the _largest_ bed I've ever encountered. As I shifted, Suguri opened her eyes.

"Hello, Sleepy Head!" she greeted cheerfully.

I grinned sheepishly.

"How bad was I?"

She looked at me seriously.

"You and Ryuga got in a crazy, hot shirtless game of Twister. And I have videos."

"GAH?! Why did no one-?"

I began ranting silently to myself. Hotaru slept peacefully on. Suguri giggled as she scrolled through her videos on her phone. She shoved the screen in my face, and I watched for a while. I pushed her ten seconds later.

"You suck! You terrible, Mary Sue, you!"

The video _was_ of me and L…but not in a crazy hot shirtless game of Twister.

'_More's the pity…stop thinking like that!_'

What the video revealed was a half-awake me, leaning on Ryuzaki, as we stumbled up to the building I would assume we were staying in now. Then me tripping, knocking us both to the floor, followed by Suguri's mad giggles.

"Mitzu, it's not my fault you're unbalanced."

She poked my leg with a foot.

"In fact…I'm pretty sure your left leg is the longer one."

"Suguri!"

"Shh…you'll wake up Hotaru…"

"Too late."

Hotaru looked sleepily up at me, her short, multicolored hair sticking up at odd angles.

"…I'm hungry, Mitzu. Feed me."

"I don't live here! I don't even know where we are!"

Suguri jumped out of bed.

"Well, let's go exploring then!"

I scooted out of bed.

"I guess…"

Hotaru climbed towards the edge.

"Food…"

(**AN//:Yeah, Hotaru's a big foodie.)**

We all walked out the door, and into the hall.

"This reminds me of that one movie…you know, where the twin girls haunt that one house?"

"Yeah…I know what you mean."

We journeyed on down the dark hall, walking past rows of doors that all looked alike. We came to a door with a sign on it. I squinted at it for a while.

"Hey, why is this sign so smudgy?"

Suguri waved her hand in front of my face.

"Um…sorry, Mitten, but that sign is as clear as day. It clearly reads **Main Office**."

Too bothered by the sign to be upset about her using my nickname, I rubbed my eye.

"I must be tired still…"

Suguri and Hotaru gave each other looks.

"I saw that, you know." I said, pushing the door open.

"I'm surprised," Hotaru mumbled.

We all filed in to a very large room, were rows of computers sat on occupied desks. But who cared, because-

"Yay! Matsui!" I ran towards him, jumping into his seat. We wheeled across the room, until we careened into a wall.

"Mitzu, are you okay?!" Light cried.

"Oh yeah, don't give a damn about Matsuda, he's so obviously okay…"he mumbled.

I laughed.

"How are you, Matsui? Gosh, I missed you!"

I gazed in his face.

"Hey, you're not all blurry!"

He gave me a puzzled look.

"Um…thanks?"

"Hey, Mitzu…you seem to be the one for awkward predicaments, don't you?" Ryuzaki said, not even turning around.

"What do you mean…?"

I looked around. Saw where I was.

"Oh…oh. Oh! Oh, oh no, I didn't mean to…"

I got off of Matsuda, and looked around at everyone.

"Alrighty! My name is Mitzu Yagami, Light-kun's cousin. These are my two best friends, Hotaru Emi, and Suguri Luni."

"Got that right." Light mumbled.

"Her last name is actually…_Loony_?" some guy asked

"Yeah, but not the way you think. Who are you anyways?"

Everyone gasped dramatically.

"RYUZAKI! Is she…Kira?" another strange man asked.

"That's nonsense!" cried another.

"UNCLE? Yay, you're here to!"

I rushed up to him, and gave him a big hug.

Ryuzaki gestured at me.

"Does she have the mannerisms of Kira? Do you think Kira would over react to someone as boring as Soichiro Yagami?"

"Hey…" Soichiro began.

"What the-" I began rubbing my eye roughly.

"Why is everything so blurry?"

Light turned his gaze to me, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Mitzu, when was your last eye appointment?"

"Um…does watching Light get his eyes checked count?"

"No."

"Then never, I suppose!"

Light snorted.

"I've got _grand _eyesight anyways."

"Oh really?"

Ryuzaki pulled a seeing eye test out from under his desk.

"Who keeps one of those on handy these days?" Suguri whispered.

I giggled.

"Alright, Mitzu. Read this all the way down, until you can't see it anymore."

"Fine then! And when I prove to you I can see, you'll owe me."

He stared at me.

"All right."

Everyone dramatically gasped, except for Light, who rolled his eyes and went back to typing.

Hotaru turned around.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU GASPING NINNIES!"

Ryuzaki seconded the notion, and everyone left, grumbling.

"You too, Light-kun."

"Ha. Very funny Ryuzaki, like I'd leave you alone in here with three girls. Especially not with your pedafilicious habits."

"Pedafilicious? Middle school girl much?"

Hotaru shifted her weight to one leg.

"Can we get on with this? I don't like staying in pajamas all day."

Suguri nudged her.

"Yes you do!"

I turned determinedly towards the Eye Chart Test.

"Ah…E, F, P, T, O, Z, L, P, E, D… BCDFE?"

Ryuzaki shook his head.

"No. You were right up until B. The line reads, PECFD."

"Oh…so, what does that matter?"

Suguri patted my shoulder sympathetically.

"It means you need glasses."

***

"Light-kun! Ryuzaki-san! LET! ME! GO!"

They dragged me towards the elevator.

"Sorry, Mitz! But you need glasses, and you won't go willingly." Light sang.

"DAMN SKIPPY!""Mitzu, don't be difficult."I pouted, and glared at Hotaru and Suguri.

"I bet you're getting a kick out of this."

Hotaru grinned.

"Only a little bit."

As they shoved me in the backseat, I turned my nose up.

"I'm not speaking to any of you!"

Ryuzaki turned around in the front seat.

"Not even me, Yagami-chan?"

I frowned.

"Alright, maybe you…but no one else!"

Suguri did Puppy Dog eyes.

"Pwease? Me and Hotaru too?"

I sighed.

"All right, you guys too. But no one else."

Light drove on. Like he was one to get offended.

***

"NO!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!! I DON'T NEED GLASSES!!"

The eye doctor **(AN//: Is there a term for that? An eye doctor, I mean.) **chuckled nervously on this parties behalf. The patient was refusing to get her eyes corrected with laser surgery, and didn't want glasses. But she couldn't read past the third line.

" I DON'T CARE!! I CAN SEE JUST FINE!"

A girl with a black bob and red highlights came towards her.

"Mitzu…it's okay…calm down…"

"NEVER!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, HOTARU!"

The brunette boy had already gone to go get the car, giving in to her way to easily. The blonde with the red and blue extensions ducked, as a bottle of eye drops whizzed past her ear.

"MITZU! It's alright!"

"NO, SUGURI! YOU'RE ON THEIR SIDE!"

"Perhaps if you scheduled an appointment for a later time…" I put in.

"NO!" cried the vibrantly hair colored friends.

"Alrighty then…" I whispered, shrinking back behind my clipboard.

"Mitzu…if you want, I do have an idea," began a raven haired man, who was eyeing the lollipops on the counter predatoriously. **(AN//: He doesn't owe her a favor from the first time because she didn't read the whole thing correctly.)**

The black haired girl stopped flailing.

"What is it?"

"If you get glasses, I'll owe you three favors."

She tilted her head.

"Yes. Three."

He never looked away from the lollipops, so I assumed he was watching her from the reflection.

She settled back happily in her chair.

"Okay!"

I shuffled out of my corner.

"Shall we begin?" I asked shakily.

She grinned.

"Yes!"

***

"Oh! This is much better!" I cried, running out of the eye doctor place.

"Look at that! Look at those! So clear!"

I jumped and twirled.

Light sighed.

"You're lucky that guy was still willing to treat you, you psycho."

I pouted.

"That guy probably had it coming. But he's the one who gave me glasses, so I'll apologize later!"

I gave Ryuzaki a look.

"As for you…You still owe me three favors."


	5. Processes

**(It's flurrying in Nevada! So to reward you, I grace you with Favor One.)**

_I pouted._

"_That guy probably had it coming. But he's the one who gave me glasses, so I'll apologize later!"_

_I gave Ryuzaki a look._

"_As for you…you still owe me three favors."_

***

He shrugged.

"I suppose I do."

I sauntered over to Light, and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I'd say about 2 miles from here. Why? Is that your favor?"

I nodded, then flounced over to Suguri and Hotaru. I told them the plan.

"Oh, this is gonna be GREAT!" Suguri cried.

"I'll have to change my clothes," Hotaru muttered..

Light shrugged.

"Fine by me."

Ryuzaki tilted his head.

"What is going on, and why is everyone in on it but me?"

I fluffed his hair, something that proved difficult to do as he was seven inches taller than me.

"Don't you worry you're pretty little head about it, Ryuzaki-chan!"

I dramatically pointed my finger to the sky.

"ONWARDS! TO CHANGE!"

I rushed forward, and crashed into Light. He helped me up, and pushed my black frame glasses up my nose.

"Be careful, Mitzu."

"Okay, Mother."

I dove into the elevator before he realized what I said.

***

As the elevator climbed, Hotaru nudged me.

"So, are you gonna do him?"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. You got two favors left; you might as well get a piece of ass."

Suguri nodded in agreement.

"That's what I'd thought you'd do too. Bondage and cosplays…I was kinda looking forward to the sounds I'd hear."

I crawled over to a corner, and curled up in the fetal position.

"If I don't respond, they're not there…" I repeated to myself.

Suguri and Hotaru continued to get into my favors.

"Oh…what if they did a maid and master cosplay?"

I covered my ears, but random phrases of "…feather duster doubles as a…" and "on her knees…" and I could never forget, "She probably could do that in kitten heels!"

"AUGH, YOU ARE DIRTY DIRTY PEOPLE!!!"

I clawed desperately at the elevator door. Suguri poked me with her foot.

"Calm down, we were only kidding…mostly."

Hotaru giggled.

"While you were crying, we thought of a great idea."

She bent down and whispered in my ear.

"That sounds fun enough for me to be able to partially forgive you!" I cried, hugging their legs.

The elevator doors opened on our floor, and they dragged me out towards the room.

***

**(The ever rare Ryuzaki's [I feel bad if I use his real name] point of view! And here's a very little mild fluff for the holidays!)**

Light shifted his weight, and sighed.

"Ryuzaki…you can't wear that to where we're going. I'm afraid I'm going to have to dress you."

His eye twitched.

"Do you think I have anything other than white long sleeves and jeans?"

"No, Ryuzaki. I know a guy who owes me a favor at the Banana Republic."

"I knew you weren't straight, Light-kun!"

"Shut up, Ryuzaki! I'm not…wait…yeah, I'm not gay!"

"Heh heh, okay Light. So what are we doing?"

I tilted my head and smiled.

"Why, we're going shopping!"

"...and you say you're NOT gay?"

"Shut up!"

***

"KIRA PERCENTAGE IS 100%, LIGHT-KUN IS KIRA!!!"

"Ryuzaki, just get in the damn car!"

Light tried to shove me in the car. Swinging my leg back, I kicked him a few feet away.

"ROUND-HOUSED YOUR ASS!"

Light stood up, clutching his chest.

"DAMMIT RYUZAKI! GET IN THE CAR!"

He ran towards me, and I held my foot up, waiting for him to run into it. This is how I was right when I said the bastard was smart. He caught my foot in the palm of his hand, and shoved me into the backseat. Using the momentum, he closed the door, flew over the roof of the car, and into the drivers side. Before I could even collect myself to get out of the car, he turned child locks on. I couldn't escape.

"Damn you, Kira!"

We drove out of the parking lot in silence.

"Ryuzaki, are you mad at me?" Light asked.

"Yes. This is a sick form of kidnapping."

"Oh boo! This is the holiday season! Where's your Christmas spirit?"

I glowered.

"I don't have one."

Light snorted.

"That's ridiculous! We've got like…Eight days till Christmas?"

Light mumbled to himself.

"Eight…days…till…CRAP!"

He slammed on the brakes, and made a U-turn.

"AH! Light-kun, what the Hell is going on?"

"Mitzu's birthday is six days before Christmas. She came out for her birthday, and I forgot to get her a gift!"

I adjusted myself, as Light made a sharp turn towards downtown Japan.

"Wow, Light-kun, some cousin you are."

"Shut up, Ryuzaki! I know what I'm doing!"

"If you forgot her birthday, can you be saying that honestly?"

"…that's why I know something you don't."

I narrowed my eyes. I needed to know everything. Especially Yagami family information.

"Light, tell me, and I'll…lower your Kira percentage by five."

He flipped his head, shaking his hair out of his face as we drove by a Hello Kitty outlet.

"…I'll take it! So, guess how old Tzu-Tzu is turning?"

"Last time she said she was eighteen…so, nineteen?"

"Nope! She's turning eighteen!"

I choked. I don't know on what.

"Light, are you fucking with me?"

Light grinned, glad he'd upset me.

"No, Ryuzaki-san! I bet you wish I was, huh?"

I fell over in the seat, and curled up into a ball, biting my thumb.

"Light…remember when I first met her."

He caught on that it was an order, not a question, and thought about it. I lay there on my seat, curling up tighter and tighter. He pulled into the parking lot of a very popular mall. As he went to unlock the door, he slammed his hand down on the horn, startling a child with his mom.

"Ryuzaki! She was seventeen! And you…you were tenty-five! You kissed a-"

"Minor." I finished, panicking.

'_But I'm justice! So do I arrest myself? If I don't at least say something, that makes it a crime. I didn't start it, and I sure as hell didn't finish it_.'

Light poked me.

"Look, it's alright…she did it to you."

Light smiled happily.

"Because if it'd been the other way around, we would've had to fight to the death!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the car, towards the mall.

"Now c'mon, Ryuzaki! Let's shop!"

**(Sorry! I just discovered Ouran High School Host Club…and I'm addicted. It's slowly taking over my life. The next chapter is their makeovers. What exactly did Hotaru and Suguri do to Mitzu. Hint: Her hair will be different. What exactly will Light pick out for Ryuu to wear? Hint: L just might be too tall for Mitzu. AND WHAT IS THIS MYSTERY EVENT? Hint: ouran high school HOST CLUB.)**


	6. Makeovers and Hair Styles

**(Back to Mitzu's point of view. BTW, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL! ANYTHING! Just making that clear.)**

Hotaru expertly parted my hair, creating a huge, cascading side bang that covered my left eye. Suguri grabbed that piece and spread some icky gunk on it.

"What are you doing to my hair? I'm starting to regret this."

Suguri thumped my head.

"Shh…you said you'd let us do this for the ball."

Hotaru clasped her hands together.

"Oh, Cosplayers Ball! How I've longed for thee!"

She went back to parting my hair. She grabbed a clump of it.

"Yah! What are you doing?!"

"You don't mind if I dye the whole thing blue, do you?"

"Well, it depends. How long would it last?"

She tugged my hair.

"With this thickness, I'd say about…three days?"

I shrugged.

"Then knock yourself out."

Suguri began another layer of icky gunk. She was whistling a pretty haunting tune too.

"Suguri, what the hell is this, and what is its purpose? And while I'm at it, what song was that?"

Suguri combed the gunk through my hair, then brought a small bowl to my hair.

"It's Vaseline. It'll keep your hair from singeing when I dip it into this bleach. I want you to have a white side bang." She frowned as she dipped the bang.

'_Bleach isn't going to wear out in three days, but…I'll look pretty damn good with a white side bang!'_

"As for the song, its been pissing me off. I don't know what it's called, all I know is that it's a jaunty haunty whistling tune."

Hotaru dipped a strand of my hair into the dye.

" I believe it's 'Young Folks', but don't ask me to tell you the original singer. I'd recommend Peter Bjorn, though. Fuck the Kooks."

Suguri made a mental note of this.

I closed my eyes as Hotaru began picking up the pace in dying my hair.

Suguri let the bang settle for a few more moments.

"You know, I actually heard a very good song at the movies in the previews today. You can only listen to it on , and I haven't been able to find a download link yet, which pisses me off. It's by Mitra, and it's-"

"The Only One I Need," they said in unison.

"Well, excuse me!" I said haughtily, opening an eye.

"Sorry, Mitten, but you've told us like, twenty times."

"It's a nice spacey song."

"For a nice spacey girl." Suguri said fondly.

Hotaru laughed.

"But seriously, a really good group is the Beatles."

"Oh my gosh, I could listen to the Beatles for AGES!" I exclaimed.

Suguri sighed.

"Do you want me to burn you? I'm removing the bang, and you can't keep moving your head like that!"

I hastily shut my eye. I didn't want to risk blindness.

"Sorry!" I was trying not to move as I fished around in my pocket for my iPod dock remote.

"String, rubber ball, paperclip, more string, a soda tab, five dollars- thank you very much, a flashlight-"

"What, does your pocket lead to Narnia or something?" Hotaru chided.

I harrumphed as my fingers closed around the remote. I hit the power button, and my nano sparked to life. Using my new keen vision, thanks to these awesome glasses, I selected the playlist, Across the Beatleverse. It was a compilation of songs that only appealed to me when sung by the Beatles, and songs that only appealed to me when sung by the cast of Across the Universe. All the songs were written by the Beatles, but the vocals make a difference to me. The sweet notes filled the air.

_Ah,_

_Because, the world is round,_

_It turns me on._

This is a song we all knew. Dana Fuchs (yes ha-ha, laugh it up) and the rest of the cast sung this one. We've only ever gotten it perfect ONCE, and we were partially high off the scent of nail polish remover.

"Should we?" Suguri whispered.

"Let's," Hotaru agreed.

We sang the next verse, and squealed when our tones matched our character choices almost perfectly. I was Max, Suguri was Jude, and Hotaru was Sadie.

_Because, the sky is blue,_

_It makes me cry,_

They multitasked well, as I managed not to get dyed or bleached. My hair was turning out okay too. We sang through the song, and I was glad for the female bonding time. Until…

"Ouch! That bleach really stings you know!"

Suguri tisked while she rubbed my arm vigorously with soup and warm water.

"I told you not to move, didn't I?"

*** Ryuk's Apple ( ' ) Ryuk's Apple ***

"Light, you made me waste…three hours, forty-seven minutes, and twenty-six seconds, and all we needed to get was Tzu-I meant, Mitzu's present, and a tuxedo. I don't even know why I need one!"

Light grinned. Something about that smile made me want to kick his teeth in. But he was driving, and we were almost at headquarters.

"Ah ah ah! Tzu-Tzu wants to be the one to tell you!" he sing-songed.

"Light…I hate you. 10% added to the suspicion you are Kira, leaving you at 76% chance of being Kira."

He eyed the tux evilly.

"Damn special occasions,"

"Oh, and there's one more condition to this favor." Light giggled.

"By the sounds of your amusement, I am not going to like this."

"Mitzu wants to do your hair."

My hear skipped seven beats. I thought Light had finally found out my name, and killed me. But no, I was shell shocked about getting my hair tampered with. Last time Watari tried to do my hair, the comb snapped, and I looked like a gay man's unicorn (like there's such a thing as a STRAIGHT MAN'S unicorn.) I still find bits of plastic in my hair from that fateful night two months ago.

"Light, you're kidding, right?"

"Nope!"

I banged my head against the seat.

"I will never forgive myself for such an act of idiocity by giving her three favors."

"It could be worse; she could be asking for se-"

"Light, if you want to live, you will not finish that sentence, you will not speak, and you will silently drive us to headquarters, or so help me I'll kill you with dental floss."

Light nodded, and I wallowed in my self pity.

*** Ryuk's Apple ( ' ) Ryuk's Apple ***

"Ta-da!" Mitzu and Hotaru sang, holding out a mirror towards me.

"I gasped in delight. My side bang turned out great, white as the driven snow, with a little flip at the end. The rest of it was a Crayola blue, which cascaded down to the middle of my back, where Hotaru had cut it. Small streaks of black were here and there, but it gave it a kind of negative peppery look.

"I-I love it! Thanks you guys!" I hugged them as Strawberry Fields Forever came on.

_Let me take you down,_

_Because I'm going to_

_Strawberry Fields,_

_Nothing is real._

_And nothing to get hung about._

"Strawberry fields forever!" we sang, flopping down onto the bed.

We heard knocking as Light knocked on our door.

"Men entering, make yourselves decent."

Light strolled in, dragging Ryuzaki behind him. He greeted me happily. Then he saw my hair. He clutched Hotaru' s pant leg.

"Call the doctor, I think I'm having a stroke."

I frowned.

"So…you don't like it?"

He recovered, backpedaling immediately.

"That was quick," Suguri scoffed.

"No no no, Mitzu! You got it all wrong! See, it's cute and all, but-but-"

I made my eyes watery, looking like I was on the verge of tears. Suguri and Hotaru glared down at him. Light fumbled even more over his words.

"I-I-I mean…SHOULDN'T YOU BE DOING RYUZAKI'S HAIR NOW? Yeah! I mean, it's rather messy, and we've got three hours till it's time to leave. And you still have to get dressed!"

My eyes brightened.

"Ha ha! Yeah, we do need to do his hair! Ryuu-chan, c'mere!"

He slunk over reluctantly.

"Mitzu-kun, if you must do my hair, I have one request: do not dye it."

I giggled.

"Okay!"

*** Ryuk's Apple ( ' ) Ryuk's Apple ***

She sat me down in a chair, and for the next forty-five minutes, all I saw were arms as they moistened my hair and combed it flat. I swear I felt scissors.

'_What will Light do if I injure one of these girls? Well, they do know NOT to cut it right? Although no one told them._'

As if reading my mind, Hotaru giggled.

"Don't worry. Your hair is just WAY uneven. It's just a minor trim."

I whimpered, as the brushed at one strand at the very center of my head. Then, the feathering began. The ends were flared out, and I was given a bang. Mitzu softly tucked it behind my ear, and murmered something. I was too bothered to even inquire what she said. Finally, at a quarter till six, they finished.

"Ta-da!" they sang, presenting me with a mirror. IT was exactly like it felt. Fluffly, yet flat. Feathered, yet straight. One silky strand twisted perfectly at the top, a perfect big round curl. I nodded, and it bounced. I could get used to this.

"Do you like it?" Mitzu asked, in a voice that would've made Honey senpai cry.

"Yes. You ladies did a very well job. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put on that damn tuxedo." I shuffled out the door. Light followed, calling out to them.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's presentable! Suguri, remember to call Teppei!"

Mitzu frowned. "WHo's Teppei?"

Hotaru grinned.

"Teppei is my guy friend. You've met him. You know, the waiter."

**(Total Inubaka reference, I know! This one isn't as funny as my other chapters, but I feel like I've been leaving out to much info. Wow! Two chapters in one night. I've impressed myself. Time for some cheesecake!)**


	7. Maybe?

**(Hey guys! So, it's been a while. I got my black framed prescription glasses. I am the first to stage a dance off in my Health class ever in (Blah Blah Blah) Middle School history! P.S. It's Cosplay Week! First Light, then L, then Misa!)**

"Wow, you two clean up nice." Hotaru and Suguri continued to study us. I grew more and more uncomfortable in my tuxedo. Light had handed me a rose to give his cousin.

'_See, Ryuzaki? Dare I say it, you look _handsome_!'_

'_So, what's the rose for?' I'd asked._

_Light had smiled darkly._

'_Give it to her. Keep her happy. I think she might lo-'_

I shook my head, clearing the memory. Light was looking Hotaru and Suguri over.

"You both are as equally gorgeous."

It was true. Hotaru was wearing a long, spaghetti-strapped, magenta dress. It went well with the red in her hair. Suguri even took out the colorful extensions in her hair, and her wavy, blond, shoulder-length hair was flattering to her strapless, purple dress.

"Luni-san, did you know there's a tear in your dress?" I asked.

"What?! Oh. No silly, that's supposed to be there!" The slit that led up along her leg stopped at the knee.

"Oh…wow."

'_A bit too sexy, maybe? I can't tell, since I don't know where we're going._'

Light was now puzzled.

"Where's Mitzu?"

Hotaru looked at her "date" for the evening.

" Uh…last I checked, she went somewhere with Matsuda."

I watched with a small smirk as Light turned white, then red.

'_Hmn…I wonder what Light thinks Matsuda is doing to her?_' I mused.

"I-I think I might kill him." Light stormed out the room in search of Matsuda.

Suguri grabbed my hand.

"Hey, 'Taru! C'mon. This'll be interesting."

Light kicked down Matsuda's door.

"Light-kun needs to remember who pays the bills around here." I said.

"Awah…"

Matsuda zipped up Mitzu's dress.

"Aha, Light! You and Ryuu weren't supposed to see yet!" SHe smiled radiantly.

"Matsu was helping me out with my dress. I couldn't zip it, so I went to find you to help me…but I got lost." She frowned momentarily, then brightened.

"Then Matsu found me and said he'd help!" She ruffled his hair fondly.

"I bet he did," I snickered.

Matsuda, who'd been straying as far away from Light as he could manage, immediately spoke up.

"N-no! It wasn't like that! It wasn't like that at all!"

Hotaru and Suguri snickered.

"You were right, 'Guri! This was worth coming to see!"

Mitzu cocked her head.

"Light…what exactly did you think we were doing?"

"Light-kun thought you were being molested." I offered.

She blushed.

"Matsuda's not like that, and, ah, besides, um, I'm too- but, ah, I mean."

She blushed darker.

'_She's so flustered; it's kind of cute._' I thought.

Light sighed.

"Alright, c'mon Mitzu. We're all ready to go." He lead her out of Matsuda's room.

"Oh, but wait! I need this ribbon tied around my waist."

We all finally noticed what she was wearing. Her white stockings were tucked neatly into her black heels. The black dress she was wearing was knee-length. The white ribbon would form a beautiful contrast.

"Whoa," Hotaru said. "You're a babe."

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Light gave Hotaru a questioning look.

"What? I'm not trying to be lesbiany, I was just saying…"

I sighed, taking the ribbon from Mitzu's hand, and swiftly tying a bow around her waist.

"Is it too tight?"

"N-no."

Light huffed.

"Good, now we can leave.

As I went to walk past Ryuzaki, he caught my hand. As I turned to face him, a red rose was given to me.

"For you," he stated, staring at me with wide, grey eyes.

"Oh, thank you! I love it, it's so beautiful!"

"Good." He kissed me lightly on the cheek, and squeezed my fingers.

"C'mon, you two! We're waiting!" Suguri urged.

I absently continued walking.

'_Oh my lanta, he's holding my hand. NO! That's not important here, Mitzu. He _kissed _you!'_

"Mitzu-kun," He was looking down at me.

"Hmn?"

"Although I have no idea as to where we're going, Light was kind enough to tell me it's at 8:00."

"Yes," I confirmed.

"You do realize that it's…5:22?"

"Oh. Guess it is a bit too early."

He adjusted our hands so that our fingers interlocked.

"Just a bit."

We walked in silence for a while.

Hotaru turned as we reached the car.

"Hey, anyone else realize that it's around 2 hours too early?"

I smiled.

"Well, hey! Let's kill some time! How about the beach? I remember a nice one around my parents house."

Light gestured to himself.

"Dressed like this?"

"Who said we needed to swim?" she countered.

I nodded.

"All right, let's do it! Let's go to the beach!"


	8. EXTRA Hickeys

**( I AM SO SORRY. I've just been so busy and going through some boy drama and *sigh* But what matters now is that I'm back and working on the REAL next chapter. So enjoy this attempt at smut~)**

Sigh. Things sure were boring without Mitzu here at the investigation office. She was usually toying with my hair, kissing me, distracting me from my job. But when she came down this morning, Hotaru and Suguri were with her.

***Ryuk's Apple ( ' )Ryuk's Apple***

"We are taking her shopping, Ryuga." Suguri said.

I frowned.

Hotaru saw the look on my face, and whispered something to Suguri, to which Suguri angrily replied,

"No, Hotaru! If we give in to him now, then we'll never get Mitzu back! They're inseparable. Like that time I super glued my fingers together."

***Ryuk's Apple ( ' )Ryuk's Apple***

So I was left here, with Light, without Mitzu, and working on the got damn case I couldn't focus on without someone twisting a lock of my hair. I began spinning in my chair.

"Hey… Ryuzaki?"

"Hmn?" I said, spinning around till I felt sick.

"What's that on your neck?"

'_Oh, crap!_' I thought.

"What do you mean?" I said innocently.

"I mean, the purplish-reddish mark on your collarbone. It kind of looks like a… _hickey_."

I tilted my head. "Where would I get one of those?"

"Usually from a girl… who has purple eyes, black hair, and is your girlfriend."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Are you accusing me of something, Light-kun?"

"Yes. Ironic, isn't it?

"Very."

"So when'd you do it?"

"Do what?" I was playing this game till the end.

"When did you get a hickey?"

I sighed. "I got the hickey after she got hers."

His eyes widened. "YOU MARKED MY COUSIN? AND WITH YOUR MOUTH?"

"Yes, Light-kun. I've covered this fact already. Only difference is hers is on the top of her left brea-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT!"

I smirked. "Did you know we have a birthmark in the same place? I thought that was interesting."

**(AN/:This is true. We both have one close to our left collarbone, and he has another one on the back of his neck.)**

"You guys are seven years apart."

"It's technically only one if we go by dog years."

He gave me one of those looks specifically designated for Junie B. Jones books.

"And I didn't _mark _her. I kind of nipped her a couple of times. Until it turned this dark red colour."

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"I don't have a problem, I-"

"Ryu? Are you in here?" I heard Mitzu calling me as she walked towards the office. When she opened the door, her eyes brightened, and she ran towards me, jumping on my lap. "RYU! Yay! How was your day?"

I pointedly looked at the V-neck she was wearing, and looked up at Light. "We were just having a very interesting conversation."

She leaned her head against the crook of my neck. "About what?"

"Hickeys."

She looked at me, sitting up. She pulled her shirt up, facing me so no one else could see. She giggled. "Like this one?"

"Exactly."

Hotaru nudged Suguri, and they nodded. They both crept towards the door, heading for their "Girls Room." Light shook his head sadly, mumbling something about "corrupting a young adult" and "we'll discuss this later." Whatever. He walked out of the room, as Mitzu giggled again, huskily. "Let's finish up where we left off, Ryu. We were interrupted the first time. We won't be this time."

I shrugged indifferently. She liked commanding the show. I was just the man who followed suit. She began sucking and biting low on my abdomen, close to my hip bone, and I cried out softly in pain.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." she said softly, kissing where she bit me after each apology.

"S'okay, just go."

She continued, until my new hickey was a dark reddish-purple. When she finished, I grabbed her.

"My turn," I said softly.

She purred. I propped her up on my chair, sliding her shirt up and her skirt down, to reveal the patch of skin under her navel and above her hip bone. As I bit down, she cried out in pain. Just a quick, loud wail.

"Shh…you're okay, I won't hurt you." I consoled, licking the bite mark softly. I sucked hard where I bit her, colour rushing up immediately. She whimpered at the sudden rush of blood, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, bringing me closer.

"I am _so _sorry. I'll make a light red one this time."

"N-No… dark… very dark. Like a bruise."

"Are you sure? You seem to be in too much pain…"

"Just bite me!"

I nipped at the developing hickey, and she moaned low in her throat.

"Hai." I sucked at it, and it grew darker and darker, until it looked like I'd kicked her instead of kissed her. She pet it fondly, and smiled, shakily laughing.

"I like it… it hurt a hell of a lot more than last time, but it's pretty."

"I don't think we should make those again for a while. I made you cry."

"N-No, I'm fine. Really."

I inspected it, and gasped at the fact that I left bite marks. I rubbed my thumb on it, murmuring.

"I punctured your skin."

She gave me a hungry look.

"I know one way you can puncture me in a good way."

"Mitzu…"

"C'mon. You don't want to do hickeys for a while. Just this once."

"This isn't a secluded area, the cameras are on, and Light-kun will kill me."

An evil spark flickered in her eye.

"I know. That's what makes it fun!"


End file.
